


Soulmates

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, love, love, and all the stumbling blocks to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Ryan O' Reily--Star of the Computer Industry. That's what the marquee read outside the hall he was appearing. Miguel was in town for a business trip of his own and he asked someone who this person was before entering the building. Inside he was offered a glass of champagne which he took and wandered around at a leisurely pace. He saw the set up was like a speech would eventually be given during the evening. Soon an overhead announcement was made that the man of the century was about to give his speech and to please sit down. He sat near the back on the aisle and took another glass of champagne.

Ryan O' Reily came out onto the stage and scanned his audience. He noticed the blur of business suits and many computer industry top dogs but as he scanned the back he noticed a man he hadn't seen before, just sitting there casually waiting on what he had to say. He smiled and started his speech about the latest operating system for the PC and bowed after his speech. The applause was almost deafening to his ears but he glanced back at the mystery man. When he got to the edge of the stage he told one of the assistants he wanted to speak with the man.

The assistant found Miguel still sitting and lounging in his chair watching the people buzzing about this news. He leaned down next to Miguel and said, "Sir? Mr. O' Reily would like to speak with you."

"He'd like to speak with me?"

"Yes sir. Follow me." Miguel followed the man back towards the stage and he was led through a door by the stage and Ryan was waiting for him.

Ryan looked at the assistant and said, "Thanks." The man left the two alone and Ryan turned to Miguel. "Hey I'm Ryan O' Reily." He held his hand out and Miguel shook it.

"I'm Miguel Alvarez. May I ask why you wanted to speak with me?"

"You don't seem the type to listen to all this tech garbage. It intrigued me."

"How do you know that I don't do this for a living?"

"You've got an artsy vibe. I'd say you work at a gallery of some sort."

"I do work in the arts but no gallery for me. It would be nice though."

"Do you want to go grab a beer at the bar around the corner?"

"I guess but I can't stay too long. I have my business stuff to take care of over the weekend."

"That's fine. You staying near here?"

"They put me up at the Holiday Inn a few miles from here."

Ryan cringed and asked, "They don't like you do they?"

"I don't really care. All I'm doing is sleeping and showering in the room." Miguel shrugged.

"You have a point."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Westin."

"Damn they must love you?"

"No. I just pay for my room and food."

Making it to the bar Ryan held the door open for Miguel. Miguel looked at Ryan and Ryan said, "I invited you."

"Okay." The two went up and sat at the counter and continued to talk for the next two hours before Miguel looked at his watch and said, "Shit. I need to get going. I still have a presentation to organize."

"Is this an open presentation?"

"Sorry. Just the employees it involves."

"That's cool. Here's my card." Ryan handed him his card and Miguel gave him a card. They shook hands again and Ryan said, "It was nice to meet you Miguel Alvarez."

"Likewise O' Reily." Then Miguel left the bar while Ryan ordered another drink.

A couple of weeks later Miguel was checking his email when he found one from Ryan. He didn't even expect Ryan to do anything. His girlfriend Maritza came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders while looking at what was on the screen and asked, "Who's Ryan?"

"I met him a few weeks ago when I was out of town. He was giving a speech and it caught my attention."

"What was the speech about?"

"The latest operating system for the PC."

"That sounds really boring."

"It depends on who actually talked about it. He was good."

"That's good. Is he a business associate?"

"Could be. I haven't talked to my bosses yet but he might be useful."

"Why don't you try just being friends?"

"I could try."

Maritza said, "Have fun." She left him to his emails and Miguel looked over Ryan's again before replying. He got a reply the next day and laughed as he read through Ryan's email.  
They continued emailing each other over the next few months and finally switched numbers.

A couple of weeks later Maritza and Miguel were watching TV when Miguel's phone rang. He answered, "Alvarez speaking."

"Hey Miguel."

"Hey Ryan. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was in town for a couple of days and to ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure. Where are you staying?"

"The Holiday Inn."

Miguel laughed and said, "Taking a page out of my book?"

"Like you said all you do is shower and sleep."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes to pick you up."

"All right. I'll be ready. See you shortly."

"See you." Then Miguel hung his phone up.

Maritza looked at Miguel and asked, "Ryan?"

"Yeah. He's in town for a couple of days."

"Go have a guy’s night. "

"Okay." Miguel went to the bedroom and changed clothes before he brushed his teeth and put on a subtle amount of his favorite cologne. As he walked out the door he said, "I'll be back later. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Miguel drove to the hotel and found Ryan in the lobby. He went over and they shook hands and pulled each other into a guy hug. "Hey."

"Hey."

The two stood there for a moment before Ryan asked, "Know a good bar and grill?"

"Yeah. Come on."

They left the hotel and Miguel unlocked his car. He drove them to the restaurant and were seated immediately. Ryan looked around at the decor and said, "I like this. Very Irish."

"You wanted the best."

Ryan looked at Miguel and said, "Miguel everything is fine. Relax a little. It doesn't seem like you do enough of that."

"I relax all the time."

A waitress came over a few minutes later and asked, "Can I get you anything to start?"

"We'll start with a bottle of merlot." Ryan looked at Miguel and asked, "You like merlot?"

"I do."

"Have you picked an appetizer?"

"Not yet. We're still looking."

"I'll be back in a moment." She left and appeared a moment later with a Spanish merlot. "This one is one of our best mid-range wines. Would you like to try it?"

"Trying to work a personal recommendation?" Ryan laughed.

"Yes and no although it's one of my favorites as well."

"We'll take it."

She poured their glasses and set the bottle between the two and left. Miguel took a sip and asked, "Trying to wine and dine me tonight?"

"Maybe." Ryan grinned.

Towards the end of the night Miguel drove Ryan back to his hotel and Ryan asked, "You want to come up for a bit?"

Miguel looked at Ryan and said, "Not tonight."

"Why? We're just talking."

"Ryan a lot of stuff is going on in my head right now and I don't want to add sex to the equation."

"What equation are you talking about?"

"The one you keep insinuating and the one I think about."

"You do a lot of insinuating yourself."

Miguel growled, leaned over into Ryan's seat and pulled him into a kiss. Both fell into the movements and Ryan held Miguel's head as he moved his mouth along his jaw and throat. Miguel moaned and took a breath. He disentangled himself from Ryan and his mouth even though he didn't want to and said, "Let me think please? It was good to see you again but I've got some heavy thinking to do."

Ryan ran his finger down Miguel's jaw and said, "It was good seeing you too." Then Ryan left Miguel in the car and Miguel sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Miguel shook his head and drove back to his house. He bypassed Maritza and went to their room and locked the door.

Maritza followed and tried to open the door. She knocked and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Go away Ritza." Miguel said as he stripped out of his clothes and looked down at his hard on. He went to their bathroom and started a shower. He stepped under the water and braced himself against the wall as he started to stroke his erection. A couple of strokes later he moaned and said, "Oh Jesus...fuck." He came hard over his hand and on the shower floor. He slumped against the wall and took a deep breath. 'What have you done to me Ryan O' Reily?' He rinsed himself off and turned the water off. He dressed in a pair of shorts and went into the living room.

"What's going on Miguel?"

Miguel sat on the couch and said, "A lot is going on inside me Ritza. I don't really know how to say what I want to say except bluntly. Anything I say I'm apologizing now. I never meant for any of it to happen."

"What Miguel?"

"I've fallen in love with Ryan O' Reily and he loves me too."

"So tonight was a date?"

"No not really. It could've been construed as such but it wasn't."

"Have you two fucked yet?"

"No. Tonight was the second time I've seen him."

"Kissed?"

Miguel scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah I kissed him before I left him at the hotel tonight."

"And that's why you needed a few minutes to yourself?"

"Yeah. I feel ashamed to have done that but I didn't want to cover it up using you for relief when you weren't in those thoughts."

"Was that I love you when you left an empty one?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Call him and tell him you'll see him at the hotel. I'll get my things and will be gone tomorrow." She walked over to him and kissed his forehead and said, "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're welcome."

Miguel left the living room and dialed Ryan's number. "Hello."

"Hey Ryan..."

"What's going on Miguel?"

"Long story that I'll explain later but would you mind if I stayed the night?"

"Is Maritza mad about anything?"

"No. I just told her the truth."

"I'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

"See you shortly."

"I love you Miguel."

"I know you do." Then Miguel hung up the phone. He dressed in his clothes again and grabbed a bag to put a few basics and a change of clothes since he was off the next day. He said bye to Maritza and left again.

He drove to Ryan's hotel and parked his car. He grabbed his bag and went in the lobby. Ryan seemed to be waiting for him right inside the door and pulled him into a quick hug and took his bag from him. He said, "We'll go up to my room."

"Yeah." Miguel let Ryan lead him to the room. Inside the room Miguel paced and said, "I don't know whether I should cry or give into all these things going on inside me when it comes to you."

"What do you want to do first?" Ryan asked as he set Miguel's bag on the floor by his.

"I want to hold you. Make sure all of this is still real, tangible. Then we'll talk."

"Okay. I'm here for you."

Ryan went over and Miguel wrapped his arms around him tightly and Ryan buried his face in what was becoming his favorite place--the juncture of Miguel's neck and shoulder. He could still smell the cologne from earlier. One of Miguel's hands moved to Ryan's hair and carded his fingers through it.

He lifted Ryan's chin and asked, “Have you ever been with a man?"

"No."

"What fascinates you about me?"

"I don't know. The vibe you give off is just unique."

"And you didn't feel weirded out kissing me?"

Ryan swallowed and said, "No I felt like I was finally home. What about you?"

"The same." Then Miguel started to kiss Ryan roughly.

Ryan worked the kisses into more gentle ones but they still contained the passion and backed Miguel into the long dresser that held the TV. Miguel pulled away and sat on the dresser before pulling Ryan back into their kisses. A few minutes later Ryan pulled away and rubbed his jaw. "Damn. This is a lot of jaw action. I haven't kissed anyone this long in years."

"That bad?" Miguel asked as he dropped his head.

Ryan lifted Miguel's face and said, "Not at all Miguel. This is the most erotic thing I've done in a long time."

"Me too."

"How long have you not been feelin' Maritza?"

"I've been feeling her but this passion hasn't been there for a while now."

"How long?"

"A year or so. We've just turned into best friend kinda things."

"What happened for you to tell her everything?"

"As soon as I left the first time I went home and locked her out of our room while I jacked off in the shower thinking of your mouth's many talents."

"Why didn't you just fuck her?"

"I couldn't do that knowing she was nowhere near my thoughts. I only lasted two strokes man. It was over that quick."

"So I could've touched you in the car and you would've blew?" Ryan chuckled.

"I think so." Miguel chuckled and said, "Man I feel like a teenager."

Ryan cupped Miguel's face in his hands and said, "I do too." Then he went back to kissing Miguel, one hand moved to the back of his head and the other trailed down his chest.

Miguel's hands rested on Ryan's hips and his fingers clenched at them as he felt Ryan's fingers trail down his chest. Ryan's fingers caressed Miguel's stomach and Miguel pulled away gasping for breath. "Damn Ryan."

"Did I find a good spot?"

"That feeling was amazing."

"Do you want to go lay on the bed where it's more comfortable?"

"Yeah. My ass is starting to hurt."

"Can't have that baby." Ryan said as he kissed Miguel gently. Ryan stepped back and Miguel slid off the dresser. Miguel pulled his sweater off and Ryan's hands found their way to his chest again and he let his fingers wander. "Damn. How much do you workout a week?"

"When I can. Now off with your shirt." Miguel's fingers ran over Ryan's shoulders and over his chest. Ryan unbuttoned his shirt and Miguel pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Miguel traced Ryan's collarbone with his fingers then he pulled him into another kiss. The two wrapped their arms around the other and Ryan groaned, "Oh baby."

The two worked their way towards the bed and Miguel pulled away as his legs hit the bed. He said, "What the hell are we doing man?"

"We're enjoying each other."

"I know. It feels good but damn why is it?"

"Don't know. We're just experiencing life. Sometimes it throws us the unexpected and I plan to experience this a 110%."

"Okay. Sorry I keep stopping us."

"Its okay. Hell I'm nervous too."

"You're not showing it."

"Believe me I am but you are too tempting to let go ever." Then he moved his hand down to Miguel's dick and rubbed it gently.

"Fuck!" Miguel gasped as he tumbled back on the bed.

Ryan slid over top of him and said, "Exactly."

As Ryan started kissing Miguel’s throat and moving down towards his chest Miguel moaned, “We’re too dressed.”

“Then we’ll take care of that.” Ryan stood up and kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants and boxers off at the same time. He kneeled down and pulled Miguel’s shoes and socks off and then got comfortable between his legs. Miguel sat up on his elbows and watched Ryan work his pants apart. Ryan leaned over and kissed Miguel’s hipbone and ran his tongue along the edge of Miguel’s pants.

Miguel fell back on the bed and thrust his hips. “Ryan you tease. Come on.” Miguel panted.

Ryan tongued Miguel’s belly button and then worked Miguel’s pants and boxers off as well. When the two were completely naked Ryan slid over Miguel again and this time Miguel wrapped his legs around Ryan’s hips bringing him down onto his body as they kissed some more and found a rhythm to move to while they tried to contain their moans.

The two weren't even touching the other and continued to thrust against each other's body. Miguel arched his body further into Ryan's and said, "I'm coming papi...ooohhh...." he came all over their stomachs.

Ryan pressed closer and as he kissed and nipped around his earlobe he moaned, "Me too baby." He grunted as his mixed with Miguel's. Miguel unwrapped his body from Ryan's and tried to catch his breath. Ryan kissed his throat and collarbone as Miguel rubbed his back. When he caught his breath he laughed, "We're definitely teenagers baby."

"Yeah we are. We need to find something to clean ourselves off."

Ryan reached down and picked up his shirt. He cleaned off his lover meticulously and wiped himself. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah."

Ryan pulled himself off of Miguel and Miguel arranged himself under the cover while Ryan went around to the other side and slid under the cover next to Miguel. He looked at Miguel and asked, "What do you normally do after sex?"

"Whatever feels comfortable in the moment."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Hold you if you're comfortable with it."

"I'm good with that."

Miguel pulled Ryan next to him and held him against his chest. "You fit better than Ritza did."

"Maybe its a sign." Ryan whispered as his fingers stroked Miguel's stomach.

"Maybe it is."

"Am I papi now?"

"Maybe now let's get to sleep."

"Night baby."

"Night papi." Miguel held Ryan tighter and fell into a good sleep. Ryan got comfortable and rested his hand on Miguel's stomach and fell in a comfortable sleep.

The next morning Ryan's phone started ringing and he felt around the nightstand and answered his phone. He yawned, "Hello."

"Hey bro. I'm here where are you?"

"I'm sleeping."

"It's ten o' clock. Time to get up. Is your friend with you?"

"Yeah. He's here."

"I'll be waiting in the lobby reading a paper."

"Ok bro." Then Ryan shut his phone off and looked at his sleeping lover. Miguel was sleeping on his stomach with his arm wrapped around Ryan's waist. Ryan turned onto his side and leaned towards Miguel. "Baby time to get up."

"Don't wanna." Miguel groaned.

Ryan leaned down and started to make small damp kisses the side of Miguel's neck and his fingers stroked up and down his spine. "Get up for papi please? My brother is here if you have time to meet him today."

Miguel turned his head and asked, "Did you know your brother was coming into town?"

"Yeah but I didn't know if you were going to be here or not."

"I'm off today so I have time to meet him. Is he here now?"

"In the lobby reading a paper."

"Then let's get up so he's not waiting too long."

"Can we have a good morning kiss?"

"Sure papi."

Ryan turned Miguel onto his back and pulled him into a gentle kiss. They kept the kisses slow and gentle and finally Ryan dragged himself away from Miguel’s mouth and said, “Rise and shine baby.” The two got up and showered then dressed before Ryan called his brother to tell him they were coming downstairs.

Ryan and Miguel came down to the lobby and Ryan went over to his brother and swiped the paper out of his hands. "Hey bro. You ready?"

Cyril looked at Ryan and said, "After an hour I think I'm ready. What's got you all bouncy and happy?"

"Turn around." Cyril turned and Ryan said, "Cyril this is Miguel."

Cyril held his hand out and Miguel shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Cyril."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Let's go. I'm starved."

"Where we going?" Miguel asked.

"The restaurant down the street for breakfast."

"Oh okay."

"Did you get a car at the airport Cyril?"

"I just took a taxi..."

"I'm glad you were here Miguel." Ryan said.

"All right let's go then." Miguel said as he led them out to his car. After they got settled in the car Ryan rested a hand near Miguel's knee. Miguel lifted Ryan's hand and said, "Not in front of your brother please."

Ryan put his hands in his lap and sighed as he looked out the window. Cyril watched their interaction and wanted to say something but left it alone for them to figure out. He just couldn't believe that his big brother, the ladies man, had fallen in love with a man. And as far as he could tell Miguel was a straight man and he was dealing with all of these new things. He didn't want to be in their current shoes at all.

Inside the restaurant the hostess asked, "Would you like a table or booth?"

"We'll take a table please." Ryan replied.

The hostess took them to a table in the back and Cyril sat in one of the chairs and Miguel and Ryan sat next to each other. As everyone was flipping through the menus Ryan rested his arm along the back of Miguel's chair and let his fingers brush against Miguel's shoulder every so often. Cyril kept everyone distracted with the menu names as Ryan eased Miguel closer to him. Miguel looked at Ryan asked, "If you want me to sit in your lap why don't you just ask me?"

“You would sit in my lap?"

"No not here in a family restaurant but maybe."

"You're leaving a lot of places open to interpretation."

"Behave Ryan."

Ryan laughed and said, "I'll try."

Everyone had a good breakfast and Miguel said, "Thank you for being patient."

Ryan held Miguel's chin and said, "Like I told you last night, I'm nervous too but I'm not going to let people control what I do. Only you can tell me what you want and I'll respect that. What do you want?"

"Next time we go out get a booth. This is good for today and the fact that you were just brushing your fingers against me is a nice thrill. No one's done that to me in a while."

"Good. I like to touch especially if they mean a lot to me and right now you top my list with Cyril right beneath you. You two mean the most."

"That deserves a kiss but you'll have to wait on that one. What do you two want to do after this?"

"Do you know of a public basketball court?"

"Actually I do. My cousin lives in an apartment complex with a court. We can say we're visiting."

"I like that idea. A sense of adventure not telling your cousin or the complex."

"What can I say?" Miguel chuckled. He pulled out his wallet to pay the bill and Ryan put his hand on the wallet.

"I got it."

"Ryan you got dinner last night. Let me get breakfast?"

"Okay. We'll need to stop by the store to get a ball."

"I have one in my trunk. I keep it with me because work has a gym with a court."

"Interesting and where is this advertising agency that you work at?"

"I work for Dani-Ella Zapini Advertising."

"Quite a name for an advertising agency."

"Yeah but she's owned the company since she started it and she keeps it on a small scale with a few big clients and a lot of local ones. It's nice and laid back."

"Are you happy there?"

"Yeah it's one of the better jobs I've had in my life."

"All right let's go see how good you are at basketball."

"They say I'm pretty good."

Miguel took them to the basketball court and they enjoyed an easy game. Towards the end of the game Miguel glanced around and found no one was around but them and went over to Ryan pulling him into a deep kiss. Ryan gasped and returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Miguel's waist. Their tongues battled for the lead but Ryan let Miguel win since he started the kiss. Miguel moved his kisses down Ryan's throat and nipped at his shirt top. All Ryan could do was pant in Miguel's ear and clench at his waist.

"Baby? You want to go back to the hotel?"

"My house. Maritza should be gone." Miguel breathed against Ryan's neck.

"Okay."

Cyril couldn’t see Miguel’s expression but if it looked like his brother’s he knew he would be watching some TV by himself for a while. Miguel looked up at Ryan and kissed him chastely before he said, “Let’s go.”

The next day Ryan got a cab downtown and went looking for a shop that would deliver. He wanted to send something to Miguel before he had to go home. He found a wine shop and went inside. He browsed the wines and found the wine they shared a couple of nights earlier. He looked at the price and saw they paid forty bucks for the bottle. He picked it up and went to the counter.

“Find everything okay?”

“Yes I did. Do you deliver at all?”

“In some instances. Why?”

“Because I have a plane to catch in an hour and half and I need to get my bags before I go to the airport.”

“Where do you want it delivered?”

“To a gentleman who works at Dani-Ella Zapini Advertising.”

“Okay. That’s only a couple of blocks from here so I can deliver it. Do you want to put a small note with it?”

“Yes. Thank you.” The cashier handed him a piece of paper and Ryan folded it in half scribbling on the front then writing a short note on the inside.

The cashier rang the wine up and asked, “Is he a business associate?”

“A good friend.” Ryan paid for the wine and took the price off and the cashier put it in a bag with handles so he didn’t rumple the bag and Ryan slipped the note inside. “Do you want a delivery fee or anything?”

“No. It’s just a short walk. Have a good day sir.”

“Will do.” Then Ryan left the shop and went back to the hotel to get his bags and get to the airport.

Fifteen minutes later Miguel was reading the note and looking at the bottle of wine. ’Definitely better than flowers’ he thought. He set the bottle down on his desk and propped the note against it. One of his co-workers walked by Miguel’s desk and asked, “Who were you with yesterday?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That guy? I saw you guys on the basketball court kissing like it was the end of the planet.”

“None of your business.”

“Does Maritza know what’s going on?”

“None of your business.”

"Who's the wine from?"

"None of your business. Now I've got work to do."

"Tom get to work. Stop badgering your coworkers."

Tom looked at Zapini and said, "Yes ma'am." He left Miguel's work area and she walked over to Miguel's desk.

She leaned against his desk and asked, "What was he badgering you about?"

"Nothing that has to do with work?"

"Who'd the wine come from? Maritza never sent you gifts here."

"Like I told him its private." She went to reach for the note and Miguel's hand shot out and stopped hers before it touched the paper. "I don’t interrogate you about your private life, don't interrogate mine. It’s a gift. That's all you need to know now I have work to do."

He let go of her hand and she said, "You're right. I'm sorry but if you need to talk about anything you know where I'm at."

"I know but why is everyone so interested in my life today? Its boring."

"Its the first time you've walked in the door smiling in a long time. Someone is finally making you happy."

"Thanks." After she left he took a picture of the wine and note before putting them away and then got to work.

That night when Miguel got home he checked his house messages and found he had several messages. The first few were from Maritza and he listened to each one and then a familiar voice came over the machine and said, "All right baby, we're going to play a little game. I've hidden three things be it gifts, a piece of clothing, or a card. I'll leave all the clues on the machine before you get home. Okay. Almost time for..." "...number one: check around the pillows on the bed. I love you." "...number two: found it yet? I'll give a few minutes...okay...next I don't know where you'll set the wine down at first on the counter but I have a feeling it'll be by the coffee pot..." Miguel came out of his room with a letter and saw Ryan was right. "...now in the basket beside it should be an envelope pick it up and read it out loud to yourself..." Miguel went over and picked up the envelope.

He pulled the ticket out and read aloud, "A round trip open ticket good for a week in New York City. Ryan you're doing too much. First the wine now a plane ticket to visit you."

"...I know you're thinking its too much but as long as I don't think so don't argue. Enjoy your gifts..." "...I really don't know where anything is going or what exactly happened but we fell in love. Whenever this journey ends I know I'll be a better person because of it. I want to spend the rest of..." "...sorry ran out of space on the last one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now let's continue shall we?" "Number three is in your bathroom by the sink...don't get mad but I think it works for the circumstances for now. I love you." He went into his bathroom and looked by his sink and saw a travel size aftershave and toothbrush. He laughed and said, “You’re really something Ryan.” He went back to the kitchen and the messages continued. “…Now that you’ve found the items I left for you I’m going to get some rest on the flight and I’ll call when I get back to my apartment. I love you.”

“I love you too Ryan.”

A few months later Miguel knocked on Ryan’s apartment door and Ryan answered. “Miguel!” Ryan pulled him inside and plundered his mouth in greeting. When he was needing a breath he pulled away and asked, “How’d you get in without buzzing my apartment?”

“Someone was leaving the building and held the door open for me. It was a stroke of luck I was able to surprise you this way.”

“It was. Damn baby. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too papi.” Then Miguel pulled him into another kiss and pressed him against the wall. He rubbed against his lover’s body and between kisses said, “We have to take care of that.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Did you get my package?”

“You mean this one?” Ryan grinned as he rubbed Miguel.

“That was a good one but the one I sent you in the mail.”

“Yeah I got it and you are evil for not coming with the box.”

“You’re being silly. I wanted to come with the package but we are sorta new at this so I guess I needed a day or two to gather my courage.”

“It’s cool. Remember we can take this as slow as we need to okay.”

“This whole thing is strange and I want you to make love to me and I’m scared out of my mind…”

Ryan cut off his rant with a kiss and then said, “We’ll try a few things tonight and if you still want me to make love to you I will.”

“Okay I can handle that.”

“Let’s get you settled in and we'll see how the evening turns out." Ryan pulled Miguel into his apartment and took his bag from him as he said, "It’s not much but I like it."

"The apartment is better than my house."

"I like your house. New York doesn't offer too many of them."

"That isn't why you live in New York though. Everybody stays busy even if they're relaxing."

"That you have correct. Let me show you the rest of the apartment." They walked further inside and he said, "On the left is the bathroom and this door here is our room."

"Our room? But I don't live here."

"Doesn't matter." Then Ryan opened the door and Miguel found himself in a nice, modern very simple bedroom. "This is better than my room back in Denver."

"This room beats yours except the beds. I actually like yours better."

"Nothing tops that one. Over the years I've replaced it with the same mattress."

"Yeah but its good for other things too."

"I guess you don't want to leave your apartment do you?"

"Not right now. We got food and drink for a couple days. We'll be okay."

"That's a good way to spend the first part of a vacation."

"An excellent way." Ryan set Miguel's bag down and pulled him against his body and kissed him. "Are you hungry?"

"Only for you querido." Miguel said as he started to kiss and suckle Ryan's throat.

"Fuck." Ryan moaned.

"I found another spot." Miguel hummed as he continued to work on Ryan's throat.

"I think your mouth needs to be a bit lower."

Miguel stopped and looked at his lover and said, "What if I want to mark you for the world see."

"Then I get to mark you too in a spot you can't cover up."

"All is fair in love."

"And war."

"I think we need to get undressed. We aren't going to get very far."

"We aren't. Good thing I'm off tonight."

"How many days do you have off this week?"

"A couple but I'll be home every night by about five and I can show you around the city."

"That's fine. I should've called."

"You're good. I'm glad you're here and this is life so if we ever live together we have to get used to our schedules."

"I know."

"All right let's enjoy tonight." Then Miguel pulled Ryan into a kiss.

Finis


End file.
